Wailord
Wailord, labeled, The Lovable Oaf started out as a Wailmer and eventually evolved to a Wailord. He was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Regice. He was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Yanmega. He didn't qualify for Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical, but had a segment on the Tangrowth and Medicham Show. He was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Tauros and Team Sceptile. He will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Float Whale Pokemon *Type: Water *Height: 47'07" *Weight: 877.4 lbs *Ability: Oblivious *Nature: Gentle *Shape: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 4 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Island *Moves **Water Spout **Heavy Slam **Rest **Surf Biography Wailmer grew up off the coast of Slateport City with his mother, father, younger brother and two older sisters. He had never felt aggression before, since his life was so carefree. His family went everywhere and did everything with smiles on their faces, it seemed like nothing could get them down. His mother Karenlord, always taught her children to win people over with kindness. Wailord joined Total Pokemon Island as a life experience and to make new friends, sadly not everyone lives in a blissful state. Total Pokemon Island Wailord wanted to use kindness to work his way through the game. He wasn't super focused on winning, but maybe if he was he'd get farther then he did. He started out on Team Regice as a Wailmer with; Azurill, Poliwag, Misdreavus, Glameow, Beldum, Shinx, Cleffa, Igglybuff and Doduo. In Cliff Diving Anyone?; Wailmer is one of the four chickens on his team. That night at the Bonfire Ceremony, he finds himself on the chopping block with Doduo, but Wailmer's spared. In The Big Sleep; he's the third camper to fall asleep, but is safe when Misdreavus wins. In Dodge Berry; he competes in the second match with; Shinx, Misdreavus, Glameow and Poliwag. In the middle of the match, the team tells Wailmer to keep his berry with being the only one the team had left. He stupidly forgets and gets Treecko, immediately costing them the second match. That night at the Bonfire Ceremony; he's on the chopping block with Beldum, but is spared that night. In Those Talented Campers; Misdreavus, Cleffa, Igglybuff and Wailmer compete in the talent show. Cleffa and Igglybuff help Wailmer with his Water Spout talent. The rehearsal goes well, but with Wailmer's nerves that night at the challenge, he shoots the girls through the roof. At the fourth Bonfire Ceremony, he's unanimously voted off the island. Wailmer becomes the 4th camper voted off and lands in 38th place. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia *Wailord's Theme Song from the TPI-pods is Vega 4's "Life is Beautiful" Gallery wailord kalos back.png|Wailord's Sixth Generation back sprite wailord kalos.png|Wailord's Sixth Generation sprite wailord xy party.png|Wailord's XY party sprite wailord original party.png|Wailord's Original party sprite wailord unova back.png|Wailord's Fifth Generation back sprite wailord unova.png|Wailord's Fifth Generation sprite wailord unova.gif|Wailord's Fifth Generation animated sprite wailord unova back.gif|Wailord's Fifth Generation animated back sprite wailord shuffle.png|Wailord in Pokemon Shuffle wailord rumble.png|Wailord in the Rumble World wailord hgss overworld.png|Wailord's HeartGold/SoulSilver Overworld sprite wailord pokepark.png|Wailord in PokePark wailord pr.png|Wailord in Pokemon Ranger wailord md2.png|Wailord in Mystery Dungeon 2 wailord md.png|Wailord in Mystery Dungeon wailord md tile.png|Wailord's Mystery Dungeon tile wailord sinnoh back.png|Wailord's Fourth Generation back sprite wailord dp.png|Wailord Sinnoh sprite wailord dp 2.png|Wailord Sinnoh sprite wailord trozei.png|Wailord in Pokemon Trozei wailord hoen back.png|Wailord's Third Generation back sprite wailord hoen animated.gif|Wailord's Third Generation animated sprite wailord emerald.png|Wailord's Emerald sprite wailord rs.png|Wailord's Ruby and Sapphire sprite wailord rs pinball.png|Wailord in Ruby/Sapphire Pinball wailord premiere card.jpg|Wailord's Premiere card in the Ruby and Sapphire Expansion set Wailord Card.jpg|Wailord in the Legend Maker Expansion set Wailord Great Encounter.jpg|Wailord in the Great Encounters set Wailord Supreme Victors.jpg|Wailord in the Supreme Victor's set Wailord Triumphant.jpg|Wailord in the Triumphant set Wailord Dragon's Exalted.jpg|Wailord in Dragon's Exhalted set Wailord EX Sandstorm.jpg|Wailord in the Sandstorm Expansion set Wailord EX Primale Clash.jpg|Wailord in the Primal Clash Expansion set Wailord anime.png|Wailord in the Pokemon Anime Wailord manga.png|Wailord in the Pokemon Manga Wailord icon.png|Wailord's Official Artwork from Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald Wailord Allstars.png|Wailord's appearance during All Stars Wailord anime model.png|Wailord's model for the Pokemon Anime Wailord Pokedex 3D.png|Wailord in Pokedex 3D Wailord Go.png|Wailord in Pokemon Go wailord celestial storm.png|Wailord's card in the Celestial Storm Expansion Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Finalists Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Commentators Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Water Pokemon Category:Hoen Pokemon Category:Team Regice Category:Team Yanmega Category:Team Tauros Category:Team Sceptile Category:Team Popularity Xerneas